Tied Up
by Darkfire75
Summary: Canada x America. Shota. You've been warned. 'His brother -never- listened to him.'


_**Author's note:**__ What is this I don't even...Okay, so I was browsing today and I saw this cute pic of colonial Canada and America tied up in a rope. Then my brain was like: "SEX TIED UP. DO IT NAO. WRITE SOME SHOTA." So I did and...well...okay it's not REALLY shota. These guys look about what? 12? ...okay maybe it is. And it's my personal headcanon that America knows jack shit about sex as a kid while Canada, who spent more time with France, knows a thing or two. I feel kinda dirty for writing this, but I know there are other people out there that love this pair and that love shota SO ENJOY IT YA SICKOS. LOL JK ILU :3_

***

His brother _never_ listened to him. Canada glared up at America, who was smiling sheepishly. "Hehe, sorry, Mattie," he said.

The two young colonies had been exploring America's western territory and America had seen a herd of cattle roaming around. He had a rope he carried at all times and liked to think he was a wrangler. Canada just thought it looked silly. But as the cattle ran by, America got the "brilliant" idea that he could wrangle one of them. That failed as soon as he launched himself towards the herd, which scattered in an instant. And even if he had superhuman strength, he didn't have superhuman speed. So as he ran while twirling the rope above his head and tripped over a rock, he fell into Canada, who had been coming towards him.

The rope had found its way up and around their bodies, effectively tying them together. Canada was not amused. "Alfred, I _told_ you not to do it," he growled.

America shrugged. "This is no big deal. I'll get us free in a jiffy."

But a few minutes went by and no progress had been made. America had a look of furious concentration on his young face as he tried to peel the knots away. Canada said they should call for England, but America shushed him. Lately he had been more inclined to do things on his own, not wanting help, especially England's. Canada didn't know why, but respected his brother's wishes.

"Al," Canada said.

"Yeah?"

"Your knee is digging into my rib."

"Oh, sorry." By this time, America was straddling his brother and trying very hard to work at the knots around their wrists. Canada hadn't wanted to break his concentration but his back was starting to hurt and he didn't particularly _like_ the desert. And then America shifted his hips and everything changed.

It was a very small movement, but it sent something tingly up the Canadian's spine. He felt blood rushing down his body to an area he never thought about. When he looked down, he noticed that America's crotch was situated right above his own and he was _completely unaware_. So every time the other colony moved his lower half, there would be a small, very brief touch of friction. And Canada wanted to feel it again, despite a nagging voice in his head that said it was wrong.

"Dammit, this rope is so tight," America said angrily.

"Arthur says you shouldn't swear," Canada replied, hiding the flush on his face as best he could.

"If _he_ lived by that rule, then I'd follow it."

There was no arguing with him when he was like this. Canada tried moving himself and only succeeded in banging his forehead against America's. "Oww! Sorry, Al," he mumbled.

"It's okay. Hey, Mattie, I think I almost got this one. Can you gimme your wrist?"

Canada nodded and raised it towards him. He was surprised when America suddenly started to bite down on the rope on his wrist, digging his teeth into it. "W-What are you doing?!" he cried. "You'll break your teeth!"

"No I won't," America retorted with a grin. "I'm not a flimsy human, Mattie. I can handle this, trust me." And he did, but having his brother's mouth so close to a very sensitive part of his body was unnerving. And then his teeth broke through the rope. Canada felt it fall off and knew his skin was probably raw. Before he could take it back, America had closed his mouth over it and was licking it.

Canada's eyes were wide. "A-Al??"

"Your skin was all raw there," he said. "I figured I'd try and cool it down."

"T-Thanks." America shifted himself again and Canada let out a tiny groan. He had hoped America hadn't heard it, but he apparently did.

"Matt?" He was staring down at his brother curiously with furrowed eyebrows. "You okay?"

"I…" America was leaning closer and his crotch was touching his and…oh dear, he thought he was going to burst. He involuntarily bucked his hips then and he felt America almost lose his balance.

"Mattie, what's wrong?"

"P-Pants…"

"Huh?"

"Unzip my p-pants…"

"Why? You gotta pee?"

"N-No…"

"Well then why?"

He couldn't very well _tell_ him. He didn't know what he was feeling but he knew he needed to take his pants off because his penis was feeling restricted all of a sudden. America gave him a quizzical look before shrugging and reaching his rough hands down to unzip him. Canada melted under the touch. He heard America gasp once his pants were unzipped and looked down to see why. His penis pointed upwards and it was the biggest he had ever seen it.

"Mattie, what—?"

"I'm s-sorry, Alfred," he whimpered, wanting his brother to touch him again.

"What are you sorry for?"

"I c-couldn't stop it…"

"It's so big," America said in awe. "I mean, I've seen you before and it was never like this."

"F-Francis said it grows sometimes."

"What?! How come just you?"

"N-No, he meant everyone."

"Oh." He got a thoughtful look on his face. "How do I get mine to be like that?"

If Canada had been eating something, he would have choked. "Um…"

"Tell me, Matt. It looks really cool. And…hey, why are you all red?"

"I-It's embarrassing, Al."

"Oh come ON! Arthur never tells me anything interesting so I don't know what to do! Teach me, Matt!"

When his brother had his eyes set on something, he didn't let up. Canada knew this from experience since he had come to live with England and America. "I…uh…well, you need to rub it."

"Really?" He looked down between his legs. "Okay, what do I rub it with?"

"Y-Your hand or, you could—"

But America was already ahead of him, rubbing his hand against his crotch in a lightning motion. "It's not working~" he whined.

"Take it out, Al," Canada said softly.

"Huh? But it's not—"

"Trust me."

Frowning, America reached down to unzip his pants. To Canada's surprise, his brother was somewhat hard already. Could he not feel that? He tried to lift his hips to meet America's and watched as their cocks touched gently. He smiled when America let out a tiny gasp. "Whoa," he said with wide eyes.

"What?"

"It like, sent some kind of electrical wave up my spine."

"Did it feel good though?"

"Yeah," he smiled, a very faint blush on his cheeks. "Can we do that again?"

"O-Okay." Canada wasn't sure how he had come to be the one in charge of this but he wasn't objecting. He lifted himself up again and let his hardened cock touch his brother's. America pushed forward with a sigh. It still wasn't enough and they were limited with movement. But Canada remembered something Francis had whispered once, about riding and people. It had sounded so lewd and disgusting at the time, but now he was seriously considering it. "Hey, Al," he said and his brother looked at him. "Do you think…you could sit down on me?"

He blinked. "But I might hurt you."

"Not if you're careful. Listen, F-Francis told me how the penis can go inside a hole. It'll help you get bigger."

America bit his lip. "A h-hole? You mean my b-butt?"

"Is that the only one we have?"

"Yeah…"

"I guess that's the one."

"But that's kinda gross," he whined.

"But it'll feel good."

America gulped. "Do I have to do anything?"

"Just slide on top of it, I think. Oh, and you need to move."

"This better work, Matt." Canada watched as America lifted himself up and very slowly positioned himself above his brother's penis. "I don't think I'm doing this right…"

"You're doing fine, eh."

Canada watched as America lowered himself down. He felt the tip of his cock touch the hole and waited. "Y-You sure you can even fit?"

"I don't know why I wouldn't."

"K-Kay." He felt the head pushing into raw flesh and gasped. America whimpered. "Oww! Mattie, I can't! It hurts!"

"Alfred, calm down," he said worriedly. "Just take deep breaths. I'm right here."

America had tears in his sky blue eyes as he lowered himself more. Canada felt himself inside his brother and feared he would tear him apart. Maybe he _was_ too big? But then America stopped and sniffed. "I-It's in now, right?"

"Y-Yeah."

"It…It really hurts."

"I'm sorry…"

"But I can totally handle this! I'm strong, remember?"

Canada smiled faintly. "Can you move?"

"I think." America rolled his hips, which made Canada moan. "Did that feel good?"

"Yeah. Why? Didn't it feel good for you?"

"It just feels weird," he said, making a face. "And Francis said people do this for fun?"

Canada shrugged. "Could you move again?"

America complied and watched his brother cry out. He looked down at his half-hard penis and pouted. "It's still not big, Mattie."

"I…I think I can help. If you promise to keep moving."

"I can do that."

The older boy started to rock back and forth as Canada reached forward with his free hand to wrap it around America's. He squeezed it tightly and moved his hand up and down. America stopped rotating his hips and yelped.

"Matt, what are you doing?!"

"I'm helping…"

"You're gonna rip it off!"

Canada smiled at his brother's naïveté. "I'm going to make it bigger for you."

"How does ripping it off make it bigger?!"

He continued to pump his hand and smiled as his brother's penis grew harder and redder until eventually it was pointing upwards towards his belly. "See?" he said, continuing to rub him.

America blinked and stared down at himself. "Wow. I've never seen it look like this before."

"Does it feel good?"

"Yeah. There's this tingly feeling in my stomach."

"That's good."

"Oh! Right! I'm supposed to be moving!" Canada felt the pleasure inside of him wanting to erupt the harder America moved his hips. And then he hit the brink and he felt himself spraying something warm and sticky inside his brother. America gasped. "Whoa! What did you just do?"

"E-Eh?"

"You just shot something warm inside me…It's not poison, is it?!"

"No, Al!" he laughed. "It's…um…it's something you do once your pleasure has hit its max."

"Ooooh. Well how come I haven't done that yet?"

"I'm helping you to get to that point."

His hand worked around his brother's balls, massaging them and then moving upward to stroke the underside of his erection. America was shivering and his eyes were glazed over.

"You okay, Alfred?"

"Y-Yeah," he answered breathlessly. "It just…feels really good. But it feels like I'm gonna pee."

"You won't, don't worry."

"You sure?"

"Have I lied to you so far, Al?"

"No…"

And then he rubbed a finger in the slit while squeezing the head. In seconds, America was shouting he was going to explode and then he convulsed and he sprayed something milky white all across their stomachs while trembling. He lifted himself off his brother and collapsed beside him.

"That…felt really good," he grinned.

"Mmm," Canada agreed.

"Wanna try it again sometime?"

"W-What?"

"Yeah, we totally should! How about later tonight? Oh man, this is gonna AWESOME!"

Canada watched as his brother stood up, zipped his pants, and grabbed out a knife from his back pocket to cut the rope away. He then reached down to pull Canada to his feet. "H-How…?"

"Oh I forgot I had the knife until JUST now," he said with a wink. "C'mon, let's go home! Arthur'll be PISSED when he hears what we did!" He started running away, leaving his brother to gape at him.

"Huh? A-Alfred, no! You can't tell him! Don't EVER say a word to him about this! ALFREEEEED!!"

* * *

_**Author's note: **I...I think I enjoyed writing oblivious colonial!America waaaaaaay too much. =____=;_


End file.
